


Minor Things

by Nyctae



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae
Summary: The Hargreeves all knew that Pogo had changed Grace’s code after Reginald removed her First Aid protocol.Klaus notices one of the changes made at dinner.
Relationships: Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Minor Things

The Hargreeves all knew that Pogo had changed Grace’s code after Reginald removed her First Aid protocol. They didn’t know all that he had changed, but they were content to see their mom happier than ever. She could go as she pleased, and her speech was no longer censored—Ben and Five’s names suddenly popped back into her vocabulary.

They were nice, little changes that they honestly didn’t pay much attention to until one seemingly insignificant evening.

Klaus mosied their way towards the dining room to join their family for dinner, pausing in the door frame when they heard their name.

“You know where Klaus is?” Diego asked, back facing said sibling.

Luther, to Diego’s right, answered, “Who knows. He’s always late.”

First, rude. They may typically be late, but in their defence, they at least agreed to come to dinner. Vanya and Allison left for a girls’ night while Five flat-out refused to show up.

“They, Luther, dear. I’m sure your sibling would appreciate it if you respected their gender,” their mother chimed in, setting the dishes on the table.

Two, _what?_ She had never called them gender-neutral pronouns. Looking back on it, it was probably never anything against them; deviating from the gender binary didn’t seem like something their dear father would allow. Did Pogo change that part of her code?

“Oh, Klaus, come sit down! Dinner’s ready,” Grace greeted with a smile, patting the back of their chair.

They nodded and sat down, feeling warmly fuzzy and a bit shocked. Luther was oblivious to the situation. He wasn’t purposely a dick. He just didn’t understand; granted, he didn’t really try to. Diego, on the other hand, gave Klaus a knowing look then smiled. He noticed what happened too.

Klaus could always ask Pogo about it later, thank him too, but for now, they smiled up at their mom. “Thanks, mom! It looks great!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is an idea I've had for a while, but I didn't have much of a plot, so this little story came out of it! Criticism is always appreciated, and if you enjoyed this, you should read my other Umbrella Academy fics or check me out on Instagram: [@vi.nyctae](https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en)!


End file.
